Sueños Rotos
by Natxo-Pistatxo
Summary: Basado en la película Cracks de Jordan Scott. Fuzzy y Di reflexionan sobre los últimos y trágicos acontecimientos.


Se sentía perdida. Del grupo siempre había sido la dulce e ingenua, siempre protegida por Di, Poppy y las demás. Pero la llegada de Fiamma lo había cambiado todo.

A expensas de lo que Di dijera, Fuzzy sabía que la española era una gran compañera, leal y divertida. De acuerdo, tenía sus rarezas que se podían explicar de su procedencia y su rango social, pero aun así merecía la pena escuchar sus historias que, tan diferentes de las de Miss G, hablaban de juventud, playas y cuevas submarinas.

Era evidente que la preparación de Fiamma era completa en todo cuanto tenía que ver las disciplinas del colegio y eso molestaba a Di; porque Di siempre quería ser la mejor en todo. Lo que más admiraba Fuzzy era sin duda la independencia de la chica. No se molestaba en ir fingiendo como hacían Poppy o Lily, ni se avergonzaban como Rosie o Laurel cuando Miss Nieven o Miss G les dirigían la palabra.

Fuzzy había terminado en aquel internado como la mayoría de las chicas, con la esperanza de sus padres puestas en ser mujeres de salón. Sin embargo, el sueño de todas ellas radicaba en darles a sus vidas un rumbo distinto, por eso Miss G encajaba tan bien en sus sueños. No querían darse cuenta de que la inocencia no se pierde porque sí. Pero hasta el trágico accidente no la vieron arrebatada por completo. Era cruel y eso escocía, cual pesadilla latente.

Se sentía perdida porque por un lado quería odiar a Di por lo que le había hecho a la que hasta ahora comenzaba a considerar una igual que quiso demostrarles cuanto les importaba. Pero Di también era su amiga a pesar de todo, siempre estaba ahí como un apoyo y aunque no tenía el carácter relajado de Fiamma trasmitía seguridad. Hasta ahora no le había fallado.

¿Cómo habían estado tan ciegas? ¿Cómo no presentirlo? Cuando Miss G les levantó aquella noche debían haberse dado cuenta, si no hubieran estado tan emocionadas pensando que solo con desear todo podía ser posible.

Fiamma se lo quiso decir un par de veces. Fuzzy era la única que le hacía caso, independientemente de que tuviera a Miss G comiendo de su mano como decían Poppy, Lily y la propia Di. Le había tratado de decir que estaban viviendo una mentira, que debían despertar y coger el rumbo de sus vidas. Que no basta con soñar. Pero estaban asustadas, en realidad. Solo se tenían las unas a las otras y para ellas el mundo era tan desconocido que nunca podrían figurarse cual era la verdadera virtud. Miss G siempre había trasmitido seguridad, confianza, glamour… Y Fiamma resquebrajó todo eso con la realidad; la realidad de que Miss G no era nadie, que ellas no eran nada, que nunca lo habían sido. Aquellas ideas dolían, pero más dolía saber que Fiamma se había ido para siempre y se había llevado a Di con ella.

Aquella fiesta pudo reconciliarlas, incluso pudo llevar a algo más, algo de lo que Fiamma sí estaba dispuesta pues bien era cierto que a pesar de los desplantes de Di y de los insultos, la española le tenía cariño. Curioso, ¿no? Una chica que en realidad te admira pero no quiere reconocerlo y tú puedes verlo y te gusta su forma de actuar pese a todo, porque tu ya has visto más allá de las apariencias, porque sabes cual es su verdadera identidad y solo quieres quitarle ese miedo con palabras cariñosas.

La realidad era que el triángulo entre Di, Fiamma y Miss G nunca se había presentado bien. La profesora tenía la autoridad suficiente para hacer lo que quisiera con sus alumnas. Una perdida Di que no sabía cual era su verdadero deseo, si impulsarse en el trampolín de los brazos de Miss G, mujer que nunca pensaba corresponderla, o quedarse con Fiamma, la que a pesar de todo siempre estaría allí para ella.

Di escogió mal, claro. Por orgullo, por miedo a enfrentarse a la realidad… Y la mató. La mató en el momento en que la dejó a solas con Miss G, y aunque por un momento presintió que la había utilizado quiso aferrarse al deseo, en la posibilidad de demostrarle a todas que ella siempre había sido la elegida, que aquel era su territorio. Cuando volvió y oyó a Fiamma suplicar, entonces terminó por comprender cuan engañada había estado todo ese tiempo. Al principio le rodeó la confusión, el cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados. Luego la ira, odio cuanto todo había pretendido. Se había llevado por delante a quien mejor le hubiera comprendido, al verdadero pilar, a la fuente de su real deseo. Ella nunca le deseó la muerte; solo quería asustarla como siempre había hecho con todas las que se metían en su camino.

La verdadera traición venía de Miss G y eso le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. La mentira, la falsedad, los ojos rojos, los sueños que no llevaban a ninguna parte… Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Tal y como Fiamma les había dicho pocos momentos antes del desastre, las había utilizado. Mierda. Si solo se lo hubiera dicho Poppy o Lily les hubiera creído pero ellas estaban tan nubladas como la propia Di y el miedo a lo desconocido les empujó contra la más leal.

Fuzzy quiso pararlas pero su voz se quebraba también por el miedo, por la inseguridad. Hasta la fecha habían sido todas una: Miss G y el resto. Y Fiamma quería romper esa unidad, no por maldad, sino porque ella era como era, un espíritu libre.

Si Miss G hubiera hecho caso a Miss Nieven, si las hubiera tratado a todas por igual como bien deseaba Fiamma, aquello jamás hubiera pasado. De hecho, era muy probable que la chica española no se hubiera rebelado y las hubiera dejado con sus tonterías y sueños; Di no se habría sentido amenazada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Miss G tuvo que llevarlo todo a ese extremo? Si Fiamma no se hubiera sentido acosada… Si la propia Miss G no hubiera visto peligrar su autoridad y contra ello hubiera utilizado la seducción… Mierda, si nada hubiera sido como fue ahora podrían seguir riendo y recordando la fiesta de St. Agnes. Incluso hubieran celebrado la unidad con Fiamma y… quien sabe, quizá hasta Di hubiera reconocido su encontrada pasión por la chica. A ellas no les hubiera importado.

Ahora solo quedaban recuerdos, cuatro objetos trágicos y sueños rotos. Y ninguna del grupo sabía muy bien como recuperar la marcha de su capitana. Ninguna quería recordar aquel día, el día en que su inocencia fue arrebatada para siempre. Dolía. Como cuando te clavas un cristal y la herida no deja de sangrar. Pero peor era la angustia.

Dos camas vacías para siempre. La verdadera historia se perdió con los años, sepultada por los mayores y por el tiempo. Mientras la carta se deshizo en el lago por voluntad propia de todas ellas, recordando los chapuzones de Di y Fiamma. ¡Qué mejor que su recuerdo permaneciera allí! Rosie, Lily, Laurel y la propia Fuzzy miraban a Poppy arrojar las pocas pertenencias de Fiamma al lago mientras lloraba a raudales. Ojala ellas también pudieran un día descansar en paz.


End file.
